User talk:Sockpuppets411/1
User talk:Sockpuppets411 Archived, THis is the new one, couldn't change name.--Соккпуппитс411( |talk|23:11, 8 September 2008 (UTC) --[[User:Barkjon| Barkjon ] 21:50, 9 July 2008 (UTC) You Rock Barkjon! And umm, how do I add color to my signature?--Joe Rules man 21:55, 9 July 2008 (UTC) Sure Sure. Im on Half Pipe at the town.-- Barkjon 23:35, 11 July 2008 (UTC) Signature See this section of my Wikipedia talk page: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/User_talk:Barkjon/Archive_1#Welcome.2C_and_info_on_signatures -- Barkjon 23:37, 11 July 2008 (UTC) are you on now?--Joe Rules man 23:44, 11 July 2008 (UTC) Nope not anymore sorry-- Barkjon 23:45, 11 July 2008 (UTC) When you think youll be back on Oh and if i copy all this stuff it shows with signatures, will it give me that skin? --Joe Rules man Oh sorry for a moment I wrote yours. How do I get the same skin as you? Take me step by step. I hate big words involving technolgical difficulties.--[[User:Sockpuppets411|Sockpuppets411 23:59, 11 July 2008 (UTC) Hello there! So... Wompus was hacked, and your brother was the hacker... classic sibling rivalry. You're not going to do anything to us, are you? You seem honest... so far. Let's hope you don't end up on the WOS. Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) :) 21:35, 19 July 2008 (UTC) P.S.: If you want a secure password, try something like your favorite animal, plant, musical instrument, ect. and then an easy to remember yet hard to guess combination of numbers like 1 2 3 5, for example. Also, if you choose to write your password down on real-world paper, hide it, and hide it good. We don't want your wretch of a brother back, do we? As for the Club Penguin Ban, the staff at the company have always been very caring, kind people to me, and if you explain what happend and don't get hacked/banned again, CP might unblock you. A few more pices of advice: * Tell your parent/legal gaurdian what this "brother" of yours did. If they have any dicipline in them, he should be in trouble. * Partly due to my autism, partly to my religion, and partly to who I am as a person, I have complete and unabridged trust in anybody until they prove me wrong. This is the reason I believe you, Mr. Sockpuppet. Good luck! Don't Worry Don't worry, its all fixed. Wompused is still banned, but its ok. That was back in June. And there won't be any probs Lets make a save the party project! Its to help restore the party page.--Sockpuppets 19:57, 20 July 2008 (UTC) Cartoon Network? You don't like anything on Cartoon Network? Surely, there must be something on that channel you enjoy. However, if you go searching, STAY AWAY from the channel from 10:00 PM to 7:30 AM, EASTERN STANDARD TIME! Between those times lurks an evil sub-station, known as Adult Swim. It's naughty, with uncensored words, and stupid shows with swearing, telekinetic, and floating french fry boxes or milkshakes. If you want to look around, try The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack. It's pretty stupid (that's practically a requirement for any cartoon after 2004), but an enjoyable experience all the same. See Wikipedia:The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack for more. It's okay if you don't like it, I for one despise the following Nickelodeon shows: * Drake and Josh * H20 * George Lopez * The Amanda Show's mini-skits, the ones I don't like are listed below: ** The Children's Court: Judge Judy ** Moody's Point * All That (except Know Your Stars and those little skits like Sugar, Sausage, and Coffee) Sincerely, TurtleShroom Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) :) 01:54, 22 July 2008 (UTC) Cartoon Network, Nickelodeon, Whatever! I'' do not watch any channels that have cartoons. The only channels ''I watch are TV Land, Food network, HGTV, SciFi, History Channel, Discovery Channel, Animal Planet, and Travel Channel, although I do sometimes watch the local Oregon News channels. --Sammysk 23:30, 30 July 2008 (UTC) Umm, ok, I just don't really like tv. I got better things to do. And really, the only reason I watch that stuff is that My little siblings force me to. I mainly watch FOX, Discovery, and Spike.--Соккпуппитс411 23:33, 30 July 2008 (UTC) Wow.I have never heard of a kid who doesn't like tv or cartoons.Personally,I only like Spongebob,Flapjack,and everything on Disney.I do other stuff,too.Mostly swimming and my school practice book.--Arre 320 23:10, 1 August 2008 (UTC) Russia Are you from ussr? :The USSR doesn't exsist anymore. --б в г д е ё ж TALK 2 ME! 12:18, 23 July 2008 (UTC) Umm, no. I just like my signature in russian--б в г д е ё ж 22:28, 23 July 2008 (UTC) б в г д е ё ж]] :How come my sig is in Russian there? --Yowuza TALK 2 ME! 13:32, 16 August 2008 (UTC) You're Invited! You're invited to the CPW Get Together!!! The server is Yukon at the Dojo! This is at Sunday the 3rd! This will be all day! Reply on user:happyface414's talk page! Spread the word! The Super Smiley! 03:31, 30 July 2008 (UTC) Russian Signature I'm Russian. and your signature's NOT in Russian, that is just Russian Gibberish that is transliterated to be ve ge de ye yo zhe which are the 2nd to the 8th letters of the alphabets. Do you know the Russian alphabet? Your signature transliterated (note that I am saying "transliterated," not translated because names are EXTREMELY hard to translate and especially something like "Sockpuppets411") would be Соккпуппитс411. --Sammysk 23:16, 30 July 2008 (UTC) well this stinks my IP address just got blocked because wompus 74 (unheard of) is back! Kirkburn, If you are reading this, please help!!! SAVE ME BARKJON!!!--Соккпуппитс411 00:39, 31 July 2008 (UTC) Is there some way to... is there some way to ban someone without banning their IP address, because Wompus and I share the same IP address!--Соккпуппитс411 22:22, 3 August 2008 (UTC) You're Invited! Again! You're invited to the 2nd CPW Get Together!!! This is August 10! Reply and see more details on Get Together. Spread the word!! happyface414 02:52, 4 August 2008 (UTC) REASON FOR DELETING! I have a reason for deleting that Information, this is because Maxlowe isn't even a real moderator, (as far as I know, because we don't even need that page) why block me?--Соккпуппитс411 21:16, 4 August 2008 (UTC) Erm... I unblocked you a few minutes later when I realised. He is real, though. --Yowuza TALK 2 ME! 11:22, 5 August 2008 (UTC) Thanks, but my IP address is still blocked, thats why I complained.--Соккпуппитс411 11:43, 5 August 2008 (UTC) I don't know how to unblock your IP address. --Yowuza TALK 2 ME! 12:11, 5 August 2008 (UTC) Band So, when is the next band practice? DancingPenguin (FordCar<)(Talk!/ /What's CP?/Play!) 11:56, 5 August 2008 (UTC) how about 4:00 pst--Соккпуппитс411 21:05, 5 August 2008 (UTC) 4:00 AM? (in 13 hours) DancingPenguin(Talk!/ /What's CP?/Play!) 21:36, 5 August 2008 (UTC) No, 7:00 eastern time, 400 penguin standard time, at night. PM--Соккпуппитс411 23:07, 5 August 2008 (UTC) and you choose the server. 7:00 eastern time is midnight for me... it must be 2:00 PST or less. DancingPenguin(Talk!/ /What's CP?/Play!) 6 August 2008 (UTC) . Sorry, I can't go. DancingPenguin(Talk!/ /What's CP?/Play!) 20:34, 6 August 2008 (UTC) band can i join im eastern time so i might be late or on time was here]] Sure. the practice is at 7:00 eastern time PM. by the way, dont use PST with me, Im eastern too.--Соккпуппитс411 22:19, 7 August 2008 (UTC) great lets do it at half pipe was here]] Daisy, its Yukon! practice I go to bed in half hour how about now at yukon? DancingPenguin(Talk!/ /What's CP?/Play!) 22:21, 7 August 2008 (UTC) Lets roll!!! --Соккпуппитс411 22:22, 7 August 2008 (UTC) =Stop Insulting Me= I've tired of your ignorance. I've clearly stated I'm not a commie, and I'm not a Nazi, I thought you would've noticed this already, and you've called me dumb, even though you refuse to acknowledge the facts that defeat your arguments. It's simple. I'm not all you jack me up to be. So stop, please. [[User:DillyDally|''DillyDally]] 10:54, 10 August 2008 (UTC) Don't Worry Don't worry,Sockpuppets!I believe you are not Wompus.You are nice!--[[User:Arre 320|Arre 320]](P.S.How do you make your signature another color?I can only make it red.) cool signature Hey Sockpuppets, cool signature!!!! --Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME 20:43, 12 August 2008 (UTC) Partay!!!! u're Invited to the THIRD Get together! Here is where it will be:3rd get Together: GIANT PIZZA PARTY!!!-August 17-Server:Flurry-Where? Pizza Parlor. Hope you can come! REPLY ON THIS PAGE!!:Get Together. [[User:happyface414|happyface414]] |[[User Talk:happyface414|Talk]] 04:31, 13 August 2008 (UTC) Templates Make a page, like Template:Template Name Here, and do all the coding from there. You're welcome! [[User:DillyDally|DillyDally]] 09:51, 14 August 2008 (UTC) RE:What state Well, I live in (Northern) Kentucky and my name is Scott B. -- Freeloh 02:29, 16 August 2008 (UTC) I might be a rollback soon! Well, Sockpuppet fans, I msy be a rollback soon!!! I'll keep you posted.--Соккпуппитс411 13:15, 16 August 2008 (UTC) Rollback Congratulations, you are now a rollback! If you need help on how to do it, visit ! Use it wisely!-- Barkjon 13:53, 16 August 2008 (UTC) Rollback If you promise not to get angry and insult others, you'll get it. I'll make you one now, but you better change the password before that "brother" of yours gets his hands on your account. Remember, the rollback trait is ''removable. Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) :) 16:08, 16 August 2008 (UTC) WHOA! I removed your rollback?! I had NO IDEA. I wnet to the User Rights special page, and you were already a rollback. So, I clicked save, thinking that would exit out. I am so sorry for this error I will reinstate you immediantly. Please accept my sincerest apologies: Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) :) 17:37, 16 August 2008 (UTC) RE: Oh Darn! I was hoping we knew eachother lol. -- Freeloh 01:30, 18 August 2008 (UTC) Vote! VOTE! [[User:happyface414|''happyface414]] |[[User Talk:happyface414|''Talk]] | News! | CP 14:53, 18 August 2008 (UTC) WOW how much have I missed? Yowuza quit, dogdudes gone, A motherofthepuppets who wants apologies, my IP address getting blocked from those pesky kids in china(joking), Wow. This is some crazy stuff. But, welcome to weird name of the day! Todays name is: Jahnke! Pronounced: Yawkey.--Соккпуппитс411 23:54, 20 August 2008 (UTC) Actually, Yowuza quit, but came back. Motherofthepuppets just appeared today. And as for the odd name, I never would have thought of that pronunciation! -- Freeloh 00:07, 21 August 2008 (UTC) It must be influenced by the German language, kinda like jager is pronounced yeager. Welcome back to... Hello, I'm still banned from motherof the puppets having the same IP address as me, but, here is the Weirda name of the the day! It is: Mdolisckki Pronounciation: I guess Madolskiv, I dont know.--Соккпуппитс411 22:02, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Sorry Sorry, I didn't know you were Snakesy. I'm on Mittens Beach right now. --Freeloh Talk to me! 16:34, 23 August 2008 (UTC) I'm glad YOU'RE back!! Sockpuppets411!!! I am GLAD YOU'RE BACK!!! --AgentSk8r My Talk 21:30, 24 August 2008 (UTC) like my new sig? you like my new sig??? --Sk8rbluscat 1 Krabby Patty and a shake, please 00:51, 25 August 2008 (UTC) heres my new sig: --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]]'' 1 Krabby Patty and a shake, please 01:00, 25 August 2008 (UTC) sorry i almost blinded u Sorry I almost blinded you. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|''Sk8rbluscat]]'' 1 Krabby Patty and a shake, please 01:03, 25 August 2008 (UTC) Thanks For The Swimming Tip Thaks for the help.I tried it but I can only go an inch into the water with my mouth open.I keep practicing.I know the strokes already,but my body sinks because my head is not in the water.(?My dad says I am good at swimming but I'm not that good because I don't go to swimming class.I taught myself.)--[[User:Arre 320|''Arre 320]] Gimme an order of Krabby Patty's and a shake! 17:02, 25 August 2008 (UTC) Evidence! You can ask Freeloh,Sk8terbluskat,005tk,Barkjon,Turtlesrhoom,or Aqua Jet why I like Spongebob.The penguins that I've met know its obvious because I always use Spongebob Squarepants qoutes,like:I'M READY!Or:Money!Lol.You can see it on my page,my talk page,even my signature.(P.S.How much do you like Spongebob?)--[[User:Arre 320|Arre 320]] Gimme an order of Krabby Patty's and a shake! 22:53, 25 August 2008 (UTC) Perry Perry is a Platypus on the Disney Channel cartoon Phineas and Ferb.He is a pet to Phineas and Ferb,but lives a secret life as a secret agent.Hope that helped.--[[User:Arre 320|Arre 320]] Gimme an order of Krabby Patty's and a shake! 00:42, 27 August 2008 (UTC) Your Award! Well than.....here you go! Use this wisely!--[[User:Arre 320|Arre 320]] Gimme an order of Krabby Patty's and a shake! 01:11, 28 August 2008 (UTC) Wall of Fame I dunno...lemme think it over.-- Barkjon 23:41, 28 August 2008 (UTC) Ya, the awards awesome! I'm usually not on after 6:00 PM PST, and I'll probably be off in about 15 or 20 minutes. I'll give you a Schedule of when I'm on (I won't be on all the time on any day in the list)(all are in PST, you know, penguin time): *Sundays: 12:00 PM - 6:00 PM *Saturdays: 7:00 AM - 6:00 PM THIS IS DURING SCHOOL BREAKS: *Mondays: 10:00 AM - 8:00 PM *Rest of the weekdays: 10:00 AM - 6:00 PM THIS IS ON SCHOOL DAYS: *Weekdays: 4:00 PM to 6:00 PM My bed time on weekdays is about 8:30, and on weekends is about 9:00. Thanks!-- Barkjon 23:53, 28 August 2008 (UTC) Yes, you can be on the wall of fame. I live in the state of Washington.-- Barkjon 21:47, 29 August 2008 (UTC) LIKE MY NEW SIGNATURE??? Do you like my new signature???? --šķ8ŗßĺŭşĉăţ 1 Krabby Patty please!!! 00:15, 29 August 2008 (UTC) --šķ8ŗßĺŭşĉăţ Say Somethin'!!!! 00:16, 29 August 2008 (UTC) Thank You! Thanks for the flag.I will put it on my page soon.Here is an award for being my friend. Award!]] --[[User:Arre 320|Arre 320]] Gimme an order of Krabby Patty's and a shake! 00:27, 29 August 2008 (UTC) ditto [[User:DillyDally|DillyDally]] 07:59, 29 August 2008 (UTC) Ugh... IE I feel bad for you because you are using Internet Explorer. I refuse to use IE!!!!!!!!! --šķ8ŗßĺŭşĉăţ Say Somethin'!!!! 01:40, 29 August 2008 (UTC) PS. I use Windows 2k Pro which has IE6 I HATE IE!!! I HATE Internet Explorer!!!! I LOVE FIREFOX!!!!!! --šķ8ŗßĺŭşĉăţ Say Somethin'!!!! 01:44, 29 August 2008 (UTC) Ok... I'm NOT a dork Ok... I get it!!! It says DORK. I fixed it for you... =)! I am not a dork. Award! Thanks! It's really good! I award you my award too. 's award.]] -- [[user:4th hale|4th hale]] (talk) 09:15, 29 August 2008 (UTC) Uh... So... my picture is a gangsta hooker that does illegal drugs? Dude... don't say that. --Mrperson 01:56, 30 August 2008 (UTC) ---- What?! You joined my band? When? Are you light blue? What's your penguin name? User:G-peng-whine Hello Hiya! :D --Sheepman (talk| ) 08:54, 30 August 2008 (UTC) Flag Thanks for the award! And when is the next band pratice? DancingPenguin(Talk!/ /What's CP?/Play!) 11:13, 30 August 2008 (UTC) Its fine Hah, I was kinda joking too. Anyway, thanks. --Mrperson 17:17, 30 August 2008 (UTC) Re: Hello Sheep What is a rollback anyway? --Sheepman (talk| ) 20:09, 30 August 2008 (UTC) Sig I hope it works --Соккпуппитс411( |talk|21:23, 30 August 2008 (UTC) Reply to "A mistake" Yeah, but these are just my theories... I have a weird brain. [[User:Mrperson777|Mrperson] 23:02, 30 August 2008 (UTC) Band How about 8AM PST? And are Superdaisy and Barkjon in the band? By the way, here's the my award: DancingPenguin(Talk!/ /What's CP?/Play!) 10:08, 31 August 2008 (UTC) Hey HI brother----Arealwompus( |talk|16:56, 31 August 2008 (UTC) Pratice Ok, tomorrow at 9:00AM PSTserver half pipe, if full, walrus. [[User:Dancing Penguin|DancingPenguin](Talk!/ /What's CP?/Play!) 18:16, 31 August 2008 (UTC) Wow... Wow! You think I should be on the WoF?! I'm flattered! Thanks! I never really thought I deserve it... we'll just have to see if I'm put on the Wall... --[[User:Freeloh|'Agent 007']] 20:12, 31 August 2008 (UTC) Something WEIRD HAPPENED My IP address is banned right now? it says that I recently used Mr.Bonesey5. PLEASE HELP ME!!! I AM TIRED OF BEING BANNED FOR EVERYONE'S MISHAPS!!!--Соккпуппитс411( |talk|21:18, 31 August 2008 (UTC) To anyone who For anybody who isn't able to make any personal life lessons out of The man by the window, well, thats kind of sad.--[[user:Sockpuppets411|Соккпуппитс411]( |talk|23:09, 31 August 2008 (UTC) I'm using IE I, Sk8rbluscat is using IE because of fresh install. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|šķ8ŗßĺŭşĉăţ] Say Somethin'!!!! 00:13, 1 September 2008 (UTC) :( Re:Report Card Yeah, I have 3 problems on my subject #Math #Business Math #Filipino So I may not edit for a while. :( was here!]] Avast! :) --Aqua Jet 08:30, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Window Man Hmm... I guess you could say it has a moral... but I heard a different version, where the jealous man actually murders the one by the window. --[[User:Freeloh|'Agent 007']] 13:00, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Wanna meet on CP? Sockpuppets, do you wanna meet me on CP. I'll be on Ice Box @ Dojo!!!! šķ8ŗßĺŭşĉăţ Say Somethin'!!!! 13:12, 1 September 2008 (UTC) WHATS YOUR PENGUIN'S NAME????????? --šķ8ŗßĺŭşĉăţ Say Somethin'!!!! 13:23, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Hey! Hey, Sockpuppets!!!! I didn't know that you were my buddy!!!! =) --šķ8ŗßĺŭşĉăţ Say Somethin'!!!! 13:44, 1 September 2008 (UTC) I'm back on using Firefox now. I'm using Windows XP, SP2 now. Window i suggest you move it to User:Sockpuppets411/The Man by the Window -- [[user:4th hale|4th hale]] (talk) 14:00, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Setting things straight Look buddy. I know what I'm doing. This is basic wiki stuff. Some wikis only need 7 admins. Some need 13. Some need so on and so on. This is a fairly small wiki(I hope it expands I'm asking for new rooms and asking CP to advertise the Wiki there). Alsoooooooooooo. We have a large amount of admins for a 250 article wiki(excuse me if I'm wrong). Fourth Hale could become the next sysop making 9 I think? Or 8 or 10. That's big number. Now please do not bother my talk page for the next 30 minutes. I wanna work on other wikis. --[[User:happyface414|happyface414]] |[[User Talk:happyface414|''Talk]] 21:45, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Me? A coward? Dude! I fight brown belts in taekwondo and I BEAT THEM UP!!! People are afraid when I fight them in taekwondo. Even sometimes my sensei(master) gets afraid when we use staffs! I volunteer to fight higher belts than me. And I'm a purple belt. And I don't beg for mercy. If someone tries to torture me for some U.S.A. secrets I'll die a hero!! I never betray anyone! --[[User:happyface414|''happyface414]] |[[User Talk:happyface414|''Talk]] 22:34, 1 September 2008 (UTC) :Your a purple belt? I just got up to a orange belt and I quit. I'm thinking of going back into Karate. Pinguey aikido? You do aikido? I do hapkido a more boring martial art. I actually do karate,sword fighting,staff fighting,eskrima,nunchucks,taekwondo,judo, and sparring. I'm considering going into a Torunment for taekwondo. That means I'll be in the Junior Olympics(which means I'll be on T.V.((maybe))) --[[User:happyface414|''happyface414]] |[[User Talk:happyface414|''Talk]] 22:44, 1 September 2008 (UTC) tRUCE Sorry didn;t see the "truce" there. Truce mate. Wow. I feel British... --[[User:happyface414|''happyface414]] |[[User Talk:happyface414|''Talk]] 22:53, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Here Here, I made this so you don't have to give everyone a bunch of ASCII. --01:21, 2 September 2008 (UTC) You have Russian i have Chinese I am NOT from China and you are NOT from Russia but i make sig in Chinese (--三五六五五六 PS. I'm NOT from China 07:21, 2 September 2008 (UTC)) this means 356556 in chinese --三五六五五六 PS. I'm NOT from China 07:21, 2 September 2008 (UTC) Not a Failure No... you're not a failure and you do deserve to be on the wall! Never think you're a failure. If you think you're a failure, you'll become a failure! You're a great user, don't think it. I can't change your mind, only you can. You're a great user, don't let anyone else think differently. --[[User:Freeloh|'Agent 007]] Call me James. James Bond.' 22:02, 2 September 2008 (UTC) Admin Just because you're not an admin doesn't mean you're not one of the best users ever (I mean this)! Well, goodbye if you do leave, we will all miss you if you do. Oh, and if you decide to stay, if you need something done that only a sysop can do, don't hesitate to ask, I'll probably do it if it's reasonable. :[ --[[User:Freeloh|'Agent 007]] Call me James. James Bond.' 22:07, 2 September 2008 (UTC) Also, you may become an admin someday. After all, Barkjon even said that there could be a need for sysops anytime, and I became one during the big decision about too many admins. Just because you aren't one now doesn't mean you never will be. I actually believe that (if you stay of course) you could become an admin in not too long with a little hard work and effort. And believe me, there can almost never be enough of anything. And actually, Happyface is the only one I've seen who I know thinks there are too many sysops. --[[User:Freeloh|'Agent 007]] Call me James. James Bond.' 22:13, 2 September 2008 (UTC) No problem No problem. I just wanted you to know that you are a great user. --[[User:Freeloh|'Agent 007]] Call me James. James Bond.' 22:15, 2 September 2008 (UTC) Yeah... Yeah... my hopes decreased too, but I got it, didn't I? I lost some hope but never gave up. That's what you need to do. Never give up and try hard! --[[User:Freeloh|'Agent 007]] Call me James. James Bond.' 22:19, 2 September 2008 (UTC) NO QUITTING Please don't quit, Sockpuppets. IF YOU QUIT I WILL TURN INTO A STR00DEL!!!!!!!!! --šķ8ŗßĺŭşĉăţ Say Somethin'!!!! 22:20, 2 September 2008 (UTC) I'm ANTI Str00del I am Anti Str00del. I would quit if ANY of my friends of this wiki leaves. :| SORRY!!! SORRY!!!! --šķ8ŗßĺŭşĉăţ Say Somethin'!!!! 22:27, 2 September 2008 (UTC) Since you puked on the floor, CLEAN YOUR ROOM, SOCKPUPPETS!!!! LOL. vomits on floor OH NO!!! I GOTTA CLEAN MY ROOM... LOL --šķ8ŗßĺŭşĉăţ Say Somethin'!!!! 22:28, 2 September 2008 (UTC) when I'm EXTREMELY hungry, I puke too I feel bad for you, when I'm really hungry, I start vomiting on the floor. :) --šķ8ŗßĺŭşĉăţ Say Somethin'!!!! 22:30, 2 September 2008 (UTC) Here ya go Here! Like it? Oops, I mean, don't like it? Aw, forget it! ;) --[[User:Freeloh|'Agent 007]] Call me James. James Bond.' 22:33, 2 September 2008 (UTC) Wanna meet on CP? Wanna meet on CP, Snakesy1? :) I'll be on MITZIEROWDY this time. --šķ8ŗßĺŭşĉăţ Say Somethin'!!!! 23:04, 2 September 2008 (UTC) Flippers @ Dojo :O :O that is weird. :-O couldn't you create a 'spare' account????? :-O --šķ8ŗßĺŭşĉăţ Say Somethin'!!!! 23:09, 2 September 2008 (UTC) Uh, danger??? How is Happyface a danger to this wiki? --[[User:Freeloh|'Agent 007]] Call me James. James Bond.' 23:28, 2 September 2008 (UTC) OK OK, I guess I could. But I may have to reprotect it... --[[User:Freeloh|'Agent 007]] Call me James. James Bond.' 23:31, 2 September 2008 (UTC) Well Well, what I want to know is, what did Happyface do that's so bad? --[[User:Freeloh|'Agent 007]] Call me James. James Bond.' 23:34, 2 September 2008 (UTC) Ez FIX FOR THAT!!! You clear your cache to fix that!!! :)--šķ8ŗßĺŭşĉăţ Say Somethin'!!!! 23:43, 2 September 2008 (UTC) YAY! Freeloh blocked my IP address!!!! Aulaluia! YAY! I'm so proud of you freeloh! You blocked my IP address! ON the good side, you do fix all my awards for me! Oh, its the first day. Don't go picking fights with old banned users. trust me, when my brother discovered sockuppets, here is how they work: They are sent to do one job; vandalize a specific user, or vandalize important articles as fast as they can. They are only logged into once, because they immediately think that they were blocked. Besides, do you think a user will come back after a year? Do you think a sockpuppeteer would remember a password like that? Really.--Соккпуппитс411( |talk|[http://www.clubpe 01:08, 3 September 2008 (UTC) I figure, original is blocked infinite, sock is blocked infinite. --[[User:Freeloh|'Agent 007]] Call me James. James Bond.' 01:49, 3 September 2008 (UTC) award You're giving Happyface the CP BAN UNAWARD. Not the "Public Ban" award... --[[User:Freeloh|'Agent 007]] Call me James. James Bond.' 01:47, 3 September 2008 (UTC) I dont have one there isnt one for just being banned. YOu can fix it. Man, look what this adminship has done to our friendship! We've been arguing back and forth all day! oh, by the way, PLEASE UNBAN MY FREAKING IP ALREADY!--Соккпуппитс411( |talk|[http://www.clubpe 01:49, 3 September 2008 (UTC) I'll try my best with the IP. --[[User:Freeloh|'Agent 007]] Call me James. James Bond.' 02:15, 3 September 2008 (UTC) I'm VERY VERY Sorry I didn't mean to make you mad, sad, or anything else like that. I was trying to help. I cam't even explain my sorrow. And, I will not block you. --[[User:Freeloh|'Agent 007]] Call me James. James Bond.' 02:00, 3 September 2008 (UTC) Trust me. If I was a Beureucrat (I forget the spelling) I would make you a Sysop. I had no idea I was making you so mad. --[[User:Freeloh|'Agent 007]] Call me James. James Bond.' 02:02, 3 September 2008 (UTC) DON'T THROW A FIT!!!! Please don't throw a fit or else Mr. Nice Guy won't be here anymore. YOU DON'T DO THAT AGAIN!!! --Philofficer 02:01, 3 September 2008 (UTC) Stay calm... calm down sockpuppets411 SHUT YOUR TRAP PHILOFFICER!!! FREELOH, IM SORRY, I WAS JUST VERY ANGRY, AND I'M STILL MAD I have to admit, you are one of THE best users I have ever known. I never told you that... --[[User:Freeloh|'Agent 007]] Call me James. James Bond.' 02:05, 3 September 2008 (UTC) DUDE... Hey I was on Philofficer, ok? YOU YELLED AT ME!!!!! --šķ8ŗßĺŭşĉăţ Say Somethin'!!!! 02:04, 3 September 2008 (UTC) IP OK, is your IP address unblocked (boy, you seem to have a common IP!)? I hope it worked --[[User:Freeloh|'Agent 007]] Call me James. James Bond.' 02:19, 3 September 2008 (UTC) Administrator Promotion - You've got it. Well, you are now a sysop (the words are interchangable). I hope it's not too late... Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) :) 10:24, 3 September 2008 (UTC) Please don't leave Your a sysop, and you do deserve to be on the WOF! [[User:DillyDally|''DillyDally]] 11:18, 3 September 2008 (UTC) Congrats Congrats on becoming a sysop! I don't know what happened and I don't want to know. The important thing is you're back and your on the sysop team! DancingPenguin(Talk!/ /What's CP?/Play!) 11:29, 3 September 2008 (UTC) Yeah! Congratulation! Told ya to never give up hope! ;) Welcome to the sysop team! :D --[[User:Freeloh|'Agent 007]] Call me James. James Bond.' 19:36, 3 September 2008 (UTC) apology accepted Thanks for the apology, Sockpuppets411. :) I created that account because I was bored. I wanted to have ANOTHER account for my Wiki. --šķ8ŗßĺŭşĉăţ Say Somethin'!!!! 21:47, 3 September 2008 (UTC) PS. Apologize on Philofficer's talk page Here!!!! sorry for that Sorry for me yellin' at you. All right, this is Sk8rbluscat here. :) Please apologize. Philofficer 21:53, 3 September 2008 (UTC)! uhhhh Wanna meet me as Philofficer. Ice Box at Dojo Philofficer 22:03, 3 September 2008 (UTC) PLEASE MEET ME on club penguin. --Philofficer 22:23, 3 September 2008 (UTC) Philofficer Ice Box @ Dojo Snakesy1, right???? did you clear cache??? Did you clear your cache????? One problem... :| --Philofficer 22:26, 3 September 2008 (UTC) Like my new siggy? Like my new signature?????? --Philofficer TALK 2 ME 22:31, 3 September 2008 (UTC) Houston, We have a Problem The clearing of the cache didn't fix a thing? Try using CCleaner. Get it Here!!!!!! Let me guess... IE/Firefox??? Flash player?????? I'm out of guesses. --Philofficer TALK 2 ME 23:11, 3 September 2008 (UTC) I guess it's Flash Player, if it's making your CP act weird. >;)]> šķ8ŗßĺŭşĉăţ Say Somethin'!!!! 23:13, 3 September 2008 (UTC) Okaaay... Hm. well. So, your going to choose someone who has been on for a few months than me. Ah. I've always felt like im no good on the wiki anyway. I guess I kinda suck. Ah well.--[[User:Mrperson777|'Mrperson777']] Leave me a message! 23:57, 3 September 2008 (UTC) not again... Someone got in my account and made me look like some insane person that hates themselves. So, I changed my password and everything's good. Oh, and if you notice, the person had slightly different grammar. (frankly, my password wasnt too hard, so i put a buttload of numbers in this time.)--[[User:Mrperson777|'Mrperson777']] Leave me a message! 00:40, 4 September 2008 (UTC) Yeah, thats happened to me before. Ah, well at least they were too dumb to change the password while they were in my account. Phew! --[[User:Mrperson777|'Mrperson777']] Leave me a message! 00:44, 4 September 2008 (UTC) QUICKTIME???? What the? Quicktime isn't supposed to mess up your CP. :) >:'>] Quicktime isn't supposed to mess up any flash stuff. In fact, they are totally different plugins. --šķ8ŗßĺŭşĉăţ Say Somethin'!!!! 01:21, 4 September 2008 (UTC) That is WEIRD. Old Bin Lorry Is a legitimate rank. So far. In fact, it's pending. But for the point's sake, it's normal. You deleted the rank. because it sounds like Osama Bin Laden? Dude, lighten up. You don't need to delete things like that, I mean hell, your maybe-soon-to-be President sounds like Osama, but you're not going to delete him too! [[User:DillyDally|DillyDally]] 09:32, 4 September 2008 (UTC) My God, you blocked Beaky444! That's disgusting. In fact, your behavior is the same. Last straw. Please think about what you're doing. [[User:DillyDally|DillyDally]] 10:23, 4 September 2008 (UTC) i'm on i'm on wiki. I can't be on right now my parents are doing a radio show. 'S&J Asylum'. get that funny picture? šķ8ŗßĺŭşĉăţ Say Somethin'!!!! 01:57, 5 September 2008 (UTC) R u Awake??? Are you on right now???? reply on my user talk page. --šķ8ŗßĺŭşĉăţ Say Somethin'!!!! 22:09, 5 September 2008 (UTC) Thanks!!!!!! The word 'hell' is not a bad word if you use it right. Here's an example of using it right: 'Hell is the opposite of Heaven'. Ok. --šķ8ŗßĺŭşĉăţ Say Somethin'!!!! 22:12, 5 September 2008 (UTC) nOTHING I didn't do anything. Unforuntley someone may be using my IP adress. That happened to you. And admin applications ARE NOT closing. Congrats by the way! Use your powers wisely! --[[User:happyface414|happyface414]] |[[User Talk:happyface414|''Talk]] 23:06, 5 September 2008 (UTC) Look... Will you actually shut up already? I made a mistake. Honestly... --Yowuza TALK 2 ME! 13:05, 6 September 2008 (UTC) RE: DillyDally's Language Thank you for your notice. I will alert DillyDally immediantly. ---- I'm not a fan of that word myself. I hope that he wasn't saying it as "what the", because in Christianity that is a sin. Even though... that place is the opposite of God, it is still a revered, yet despised term in my religion. As my mother puts it, the real name for the Fiery Underworld (that word) is to be used extremely sparingly, and only when reffered to as the place of which Heaven is its opposite. Even then, it is to be used exclusively in private and/or among religious people, it's not good to say it in public at all, it tends to put a bad mark on your reputation or image. I'm glad you noted this to me. This actually violates his pardon... he's in hot water... again. Was Here!]] Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) :) 14:32, 6 September 2008 (UTC) I'm sorry OK, I definitely overreacted, and used bad language. I'm now asking whether you can find it in your heart to forgive me. I don't like terrorism, but have different beliefs to you. Please forgive me. [[User:DillyDally|''DillyDally'']] 05:17, 7 September 2008 (UTC) wait Why is my sig messed up. It shoulld be red.--Соккпуппитс411( |talk|11:37, 7 September 2008 (UTC) Let's meet Iceland at the dojo. --[[User:Sheepman|Sheepman] (talk| ) 11:47, 7 September 2008 (UTC) Wrong No. The word is isn't from the dojo. I can't see the word 'is' in the dojo at all in fact. Remember that the pictures were taken from words around Club Penguin. PinguPenguin (Just Tell Me!) Go Pingu’s Everywhere!... Hey Why is your Wiki name Sockpuppets411? I think it's because you like sock puppets? If I'm right or wrong reply on my talk page. --šķ8ŗßĺŭşĉăţ Say Somethin'!!!! 17:40, 7 September 2008 (UTC) What? Rejected? Backstabbers? What are you talking about? DancingPenguin(Talk!/ /What's CP?/Play!) 20:11, 7 September 2008 (UTC) i have a friend that has a sockpuppet named pete I have a friend in real life that likes sock puppets. He has 1 named pete. (I live in NW PA) šķ8ŗßĺŭşĉăţ Say Somethin'!!!! 20:15, 7 September 2008 (UTC) THANKS Thanks for the comment. --šķ8ŗßĺŭşĉăţ Say Somethin'!!!! 22:38, 8 September 2008 (UTC) I'll do it--šķ8ŗßĺŭşĉăţ Say Somethin'!!!! 22:40, 8 September 2008 (UTC) Or... Not. --šķ8ŗßĺŭşĉăţ Say Somethin'!!!! 22:42, 8 September 2008